Long Distance
by Katya92
Summary: Just a bit of TyKa friendship fluff for a friend's birthday based on real events/conversations.
1. Long Distance

A/N: So after years, (and I mean absolute _years)_ of having herself down as my 'Ray', my good friend of 20+ years has finally decided to stop lying to herself, succumb to and accept her true personality, and become my 'loveable', but down right annoying Tyson. *Eyeroll* (We always knew it kid. I'm just pleased you've finally come to terms with it ;P )  
I decided to write this back in August after one of our video chats and thought why not give it to her as a birthday present considering she's all about that TyKa ship now xD

Hope you enjoy it babes and happy birthday.

* * *

Long Distance

Glancing up from the mountain of paperwork that was sprawled all over his desk, Kai tutted as he began frantically searching for his now ringing cell phone.

Several seconds felt like an eternity as he searched through the sea of paper and with him finally finding the annoying device under a pile of business receipts he grabbed it to quickly read the caller ID.

With a deep exhale Kai's tense shoulders immediately dropped at the realisation that his efforts made just moments ago for the potentially important phone call were all in vain, as the one calling him was none other than his old team mate - Tyson Granger.

With a flick of his thumb Kai swiped across the touch screen to accept the call and held it up to his ear as he spoke flatly into it.

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

Completely unfazed by the icy reception Tyson's usual chirpy voice rang in Kai's ears.

"Uh, hello to you too! Pretty sure you're the boss so go give yourself a break, I need to catch up with you!"

Kai scanned over the chaos that was his desk as he considered it.

He could do with 5 minutes if he was completely honest with himself; he'd been tackling the never ending pile of paperwork all morning.

Walking over to his office door Kai turned the lock with a click before heading over to his coffee machine to prepare himself a fresh mug of heaven. "I'm listening.."

"Yay! So how are you?" Tyson asked.

He knew that Kai couldn't stand idle chit chat but he always insisted on starting every conversation of theirs the same anyway.

"Fine. How are you?" Kai dully replied following their usual script as he stirred his coffee round with a spoon.

His house could've just burned down but the stoic Russian would still respond with a monotone 'fine' and immediately redirect the conversation away from himself.

"I'm good! How's business?"

Lying on his stomach Tyson twirled a strand of navy blue hair around his index finger with a smirk as he knew that any minute now Kai would cease the formalities and want to cut to the chase.

"Fine. Is there a point to this conversation Tyson?"

There it was.

"I'm just seeing how things are! Sheesh!" Tyson exclaimed, enjoying the polite conversation while it lasted. "I've missed you man!"

"Well that's nice and all but I'm pretty sure this could've just been a text message." Kai's tone was dripping in sarcasm as he gazed out of his office window, smirking some as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

Tyson scoffed. "I don't like texting! I like to actually hear your voice sometimes! What's wrong with that?!"

Tyson had never had any shame when it came to laying his feelings out in the open to his ex-captain.

Kai's smirk faded to a faint smile as he responded with a contented sigh, "_Nothing_ I guess... Go on then, talk."

Kai had always been a man of few words. Why Tyson even insisted on calling him every week he didn't know as more often than not it was a one sided conversation.

Generally Tyson would call just to update him on what he'd been up to that past week and to ask for advice on all his life's 'dramas' that weren't really dramas at all.

If Kai was honest with himself though he did quite enjoy having Tyson in his ear rambling on to him and still seek his counsel after all these years. He was a pleasant distraction and it was nice to still feel somewhat looked up to as the "man of all wisdom" like he was when he was the captain of the Bladebreakers. To still have the younger male come to him for advice and value his opinion made him feel needed and appreciated.. He kinda liked that.

The two males hadn't seen each other for almost 3 years now but kept in touch online and by phone. After the championships Kai had moved over to Russia to expand on his business and develop a whole new base for Hiwatari enterprises in the heart of Moscow.

Tyson had stayed in Japan but moved to the capital and became the head coach for the new generation of bladers for the BBA.

With a sigh Tyson paused as he got his words together. He had become quite the over thinker as he'd gotten older… Especially when it came to women.

"So.. There's this girl."

Kai rolled his eyes as he groaned, "Ohh here we go.. Let me just go sit back down."

All the coffee in the world wasn't going to help him deal with this conversation.

"Heyy! Shut up!" Tyson laughed out, "This one's different, I don't know… I think I like her but, I-I just don't know what to do!"

Kai placed the mug down on his desk before pulling his chair out and sitting himself down. Still holding the phone to his ear he held out his free hand in question.

"And you're asking me _why_?" Kai let the smile that was tugging at his lips reappear. He wished he could've seen the kids face. Tyson had genuinely sounded flustered as he'd just spoken to him, but then again he always did when he spoke about girls. The guy really was at a lost when it came to relationships..

..And as was he! Why Tyson always insisted on coming to him for advice like he was some sort of love guru he would never know. Sure he had a little more experience in that department than the old world champion did but he was no way to be considered an expert.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing with this stuff! Girls just seem to fall at your feet! Come on! Help a dude out! What should I do?!"

Kai was repeatedly baffled on how someone could be seen as so confident on the surface yet so insecure at the same time. For years Tyson was always this loud mouthed arrogant kid who took life by the horns and never took no for an answer. His bubbly personality never wavering even at the lowest of times, and even if he was ever in a funk it would soon pass and the happy go lucky teen would be straight back encouraging the rest of the team.

When and what caused Tyson to suddenly start doubting himself all of a sudden Kai would never know.

He would never admit it out loud but he had always admired Tyson's ability to light up a room as soon as he walked in. All the attention being on his beaming grin and contagious laugh.

Throughout the years Tyson had really opened up to him on how hard it truly was growing up without his parents being around and being raised singlehandedly by his kooky grandfather. Kai too had a similar home life having just the one family member to _somewhat_ depend on. Though in contrast to himself, Tyson was still warm, caring and loving. Whilst both their childhood traumas did differ, they were traumas all the same. They were both damaged by their upbringings yet Tyson rightly so didn't let it affect him in any way. Kai knew he could probably learn a thing or two from the younger male.

"So why not just tell her?" Kai flatly suggested.

"What?! Noo that's crazy talk!" Tyson shrieked at his ex-captains idea violently shaking his head before an exasperated sigh escaped him, "Urgh this whole dating thing is just so stressful… I think we should just forget the chicks and me and you should just be together dude."

Kai snorted before cocking a brow. "Oh yeah 'cos that would really work out?"

"Sure it would! You're my best friend, we're completely in sync with one another, and honestly no one knows me better than you do bro."

Kai smiled as he faked a tone of serious consideration, "Hm, I mean I _guess_ long distance works sometimes?"

"See! I knew you'd see it my way!"

Kai lightly laughed, shaking his head, "You're an idiot Tyson."

Tyson happily sighed as he rolled over to lie on his back and stare up his bedroom ceiling.

"You've no idea how pleased I am to still have you in my life Kai, y'know that?"

"I'll just hang up if you're gonna get all corny on me kid," Kai threatened with a smile as he doodled on a pad of sticky notes sat on his desk.

"Noo, don't go!" Tyson pleaded. "Okay okay I'm sorry, just talk to me. Tell me what you've been up to lately." He quickly said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep sleep at bay a little while longer.

Kai shrugged as he continued to draw pointless swirls on the yellow sticky note, "Nothing, just work, you know it's the same shit different day with me."

Tyson lightly chuckled, knowing full getting any kind of detailed life update from him would be like getting blood from a stone.

A brief moment of silence then fell upon them though it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them at all.

"-She's just so pretty man! You don't understand!" Tyson suddenly blurted out breaking the silence.

Kai slapped his forehead. "Just tell her! What's that word you're always saying? FOMO?"

Tyson's brow furrowed in confusion, "FOMO?.. Oh!" He then burst out laughing, holding on to his sides as his stomach started to hurt, "You mean YOLO! You only live once!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever the stupid acronym is.. What's the worst that could happen? You can't expect to ever move forward Tyson if you just keep on standing still. Do something about the situation."

Though his advice resounded that of a fortune cookie Kai was kinda impressed he was able to just pluck the words out of thin air like that. Though, as usual with the younger male, his wisdom and breath were wasted as Tyson innocently responded with:

"What's an acronym?"

Kai opened his mouth but then slowly closed it again, his expression completely deadpan.

After a sigh through his nose he muttered, "Don't worry about it Tyson."

The Japanese male then yawned as he glanced over at the clock on his bedroom wall. It had just turned midnight in Tokyo.

"I should probably hit the hay dude.. Got a group of new kids starting at the centre tomorrow. You'll be finishing work soon right?"

Kai frowned as he took a glimpse down at his Rolex before his eyes widened at the realisation it was 6pm. The two of them had been talking for almost an hour and 30 minutes.

"Yeah I'm gonna start packing my things up now." He lied as he signed two sheets of paper and picked up another document that should've been completed long before now.

"Okay. Don't lie to me either and start working again as soon as we hang up.. We all know you spend too much time in that freakin' office of yours.. Go home."

Kai smirked as he lowered the file from his gaze. Apparently he'd stopped being the enigma a long time ago and the kid could just read him like a book now. He was only going to do another hour or two at most?

"Okay _mum_." Kai teased.

Tyson laughed before putting on his best voice of authority. It wasn't often the roles got reversed so he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"I mean it! I'll call you again in half an hour to make sure you've really left that place!"

Kai shook his head before standing up from his desk, a light groan escaped him as he stretched, arching his back out whilst keeping the phone held to his ear and the document held in his other hand.

"I'm going. Go to sleep Granger." He flatly ordered as he flicked his wrist, carelessly flinging the document back onto his desk, it sliding and becoming one with the other paperwork again. He'll deal with all that tomorrow.

Tyson smiled knowing his old captain was back in the room now.

"Okay, goodnight, I love you Kai."

Those 3 simple words that the Russian had always struggled with and had never once said to anyone seemed to slip off Tyson's tongue so easily. They always had done. After every farewell in person, after every single phone call: 'I love you Kai.'

He had more than realised though that during their time apart, having thousands of miles between them, that his friendship with Tyson was _the_ most genuine thing he'd ever felt for anyone, and he really needn't be afraid to show some emotion when it came to him anymore.

After all they'd been through, he knew Tyson would be the _last_ person to ever judge him for showing some feelings and would take any secret he shared with him to the grave.

Kai then thought back to Tyson's words from earlier and replayed it in his mind once more. Agreeing with them completely.

'_No one knows me better than you do..'_

A warm smile then appeared on Kai's lips.

"I love you too, goodnight Tyson."


	2. Booked

A/N: Really wasn't expecting to do anything more with this but here we are again! More friendship fluff!

Since I got, believe it or not, full on tears from her for the first chapter, I'm gonna push my luck here and see if I get more ;)

Enjoy.

K~

* * *

Chapter 2 - Booked

"Do you have any plans in the new year?" Kai asked the phone that was sat on his desk as he typed something on his laptop and pressed enter.

If his memory served him right the BBA shut down for several weeks during the festive period and didn't reopen again until early February to resume preparations for the next tournament. He was hopeful that this was still the case.

"Mm nope, nada. Got a pretty decent amount of time off too. Last day is December 20th and then don't go back untilllll.." Tyson drawled out his words as he checked his phone's calendar leaving Kai on loudspeaker.

"February 19th. Mr D is giving the kids an extra week off since they're making such awesome progress already. Seriously dude you'd be totally impressed with them they're gonna smash the championships in summer!"

Kai remained silent taking no notice of anything coming out of the speaker past the word "nope" and continued to scroll down the search results that had now appeared on his screen.

"Why'd you ask?" Tyson added after a moment of comfortable silence between them, his own focus on the video game he'd been playing pretty much all day as it was his Sunday off work.

"No reason," Kai automatically mumbled out in his concentration, his chin resting on his fist as crimson eyes continued to scan the list of flights before him.

Tyson frowned for a second either at the game or Kai's response, his thumbs pounding away on the controller buttons. "Well you obviously asked for _some _reason.. What's on your mind?"

Kai sighed a little through his nose. The amount of planning this was going to take mentally draining him already.

"Just need to get away for a little bit… thinking about coming over."

Tyson choked on his spit and his virtual car smashed into a building causing him to lose 1st place in the race, though his prized winning streak had flown to the back of his mind now after hearing what he thought he just did, though he wasn't 100% sure of his ears.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Hn?"

"What did you just say?"

"When?"

"Just now! You're gonna come and visit?"

The excitement and anticipation could be heard in Tyson's tone as his hands remained wrapped around the PlayStation controller though the game on the T.V sat paused now. His navy coloured eyes completely fixated on his phone that was sat beside his crossed legs on his bed.

"Oh... yeah probably.." Kai nonchalantly replied, still in zombie mode as he clicked on an itinerary that looked decent enough. ".. Just need to sort some things over here first then-"

"-WHEN?!" Tyson shrieked out, dropping the controller on the bed and grabbing for his mobile phone, holding it just below his chin as he continued to yell into the mic. "When are you coming?!"

Kai flinched slightly, his ears royally offended at the sudden outburst and threw a frown to his cell.

"I don't know yet Tyson, calm down, I'm just looking at the minute, nothing's official."

"Come for Christmas!" Tyson instantly blurted out completely ignoring the slight bite to Kai's previous words to him and not calming down in the slightest.

When they were kids they'd spent many a Christmas all together in the Granger dojo. Exchanging gifts, eating a ridiculous amount of food and blasting cheesy tunes that Kai despised with every ounce of his being.

It. Was. Awesome.

Kai rolled his eyes though Tyson's child-like giddiness caused a smile to tug at his lips.

As much as he'd love to just pack a bag and up and leave right there and then he couldn't just abandon the business with only a few weeks' notice. Things had to be put in place to ensure everything continued to run smoothly during his absence, though trying to explain that to the younger male would be a waste of breath.

"So you're off until mid-February.." Kai quietly confirmed, muttering details out loud to himself as his eyes skimmed over the potential journey and then back over to his work schedule, his fingers tapping on his desk as he tried to coincide the two.

Tyson pressed his lips together as he bounced one of his knees in agitation. He could tell Kai was deep in thought so didn't want to break his concentration by speaking but the excitement was bubbling away in his stomach now, he just had to say something!

"..When are you thinking?" He dared to squeak out.

"January 3rd … I'll have to get a few things covered here but think I could manage a few weeks then." Kai firmly replied, picking up a pen and jotting something down on a notepad before letting the pen fall out of his hand. "Leave it with me."

Tyson smirked at his 'business man talk'. He swore that Kai forgot who he was actually talking to half of the time when they were on the phone and didn't realise he didn't have to be so formal with him. He'd always been older before his time though so never said anything.

'_Leave it with me.' _Ooh yes sir!

"Well you know you're welcome to stay here whenever you want so just let me know and I'll have everything set up for you!"

Kai took a glance to his phone and gave a half smile.

"Thanks Tyson but no, I'll get a hotel or something, its fine." He said feeling slightly awkward at rejecting the kind gesture.

He'd of course stayed at the dojo many times when they were younger but it still didn't mean he felt any less of an intruder every time he did. Tyson and his grandfather were amazing hosts and had always treated him like family but he'd much prefer his own space where he could come and go as he pleased without feeling ill-mannered.

"Sounds cool, I'll just stay with you then!"

"Tyson no that's not-"

"-It'll be just like the old times! Back when we were travelling the world with the BBA! Aw I miss all that man.. with you and Ray, Max and Kenny," Tyson listed off in a dreamy sigh. "Good times.."

Kai gave a nod as his mind too then began to wander back to the good old days where he was a glorified babysitter of the brat pack.

He'd never admit it out loud but he missed those days too. Having no major responsibility, not like now where he was running a multi-million dollar company and had deadlines and expectations.

What he'd give to just turn back time and do it all over again.. He couldn't make that known though.

"Hn. Speak for yourself."

Tyson scoffed, "Puh-lease! You know you miss it all! If not, why are you wanting to come back to where it all started in your time of need hmm?"

Kai could envision the smug look currently gracing the younger males face and if he was there right now he'd swipe it clean off.

He wasn't exactly wrong though.

Whilst he had ties to both countries, Russia was where he'd spent most of his time growing up and would consider his 'home.' He preferred the cooler temperatures and the culture but Japan would always have a soft place in his heart. His safe haven as it were, and the only place he wanted to be in his _'time of need'_ apparently.

Thinking about it, Kai wasn't even sure if it was the country he needed or if it was the someone _in_ the country he was really going for.

Sure he needed a break, a change of scenery and some time away but if Tyson wasn't in Japan would he go?

Probably not..

"Whilst we're on the subject though what's up with ya anyway? Y'alright?"

"Yeah, I told you, just need a break is all."

"Yeah but why?"

"Tyson.."

The kid knew him well enough by now not to press.

Kai knew it was because he cared but truth be told he just didn't want to worry the old world champ. His problems were his problems and he'd deal with them the same way he'd always done:

Run away from them and hope they were gone by the time he got back.

"Okayy Mr Sourpuss!" Tyson teased going back to his video game. "You know where I am if you ever wanna talk.. and let me know as soon as you get something booked yeah?"

Kai nodded, thankful that for once he was dropping it.

"Yeah I will."

* * *

x-x-x

Hearing his phone ping in his back pocket Tyson read the simple one worded text message before going straight to his phone contacts and dialling the sender.

"Tell me everything I want _all _the details!"

Kai smirked and pulled up the email containing his itinerary.

"Getting the 5:30 train to the airport.. 10am flight to Osaka first, that'll take around 8 hours, then get a connecting flight an hour later to Tokyo. I should be there _your_ time around 2:30 in the morning."

Tyson danced in his chair holding his phone to his ear.

"Gah! I'm so excited! Gonna be a long day for you though buddy!"

Kai's smile faltered a touch. Whilst he was of course looking forward to seeing him again he wasn't overly enthralled with the entire day of travelling. He was of course used to it being with the BBA for all those years but he had to admit the whole 'life on the road' thing.. – So over it.

"Mm.. I _suppose _you're worth it though." He sighed out though his smile came back in full force as he waited for Tyson's response.

"N'awwh!" He gushed. "Well I'll be there to greet you as soon as you land so you can just crash in the car."

"Don't be stupid Tyson it'll be too late, I'll just call a cab seriously."

"Nuh uh! I'll be there!"

There was no point arguing with this guy, if Tyson said he was going to be there, by God, he was going to be there!

"Fiine.." Kai huffed in his defeat. "You better not cry at the airport though, I mean it."

He warned him so as not to embarrass him but really he knew if the younger male did start with the water works it'd more than likely set him off too.

Not because he'd missed him _that _much or whatever but y'know he'd be tired, probably a little hungry and stuff y'know! A little delicate in himself -that's all!

Tyson laughed out, "Yeahh I can't make any promises dude. So you're just gonna have to deal with whatever happens."

Both of them held a warm smile now as they each held their phones to their ears. Envisioning in their minds how that first meeting after so long was going to play out.

"I need to get back to work so, I'll talk to you later?" Kai then said, breaking the peace between them.

Tyson wiped a silent tear that had fallen on to his cheek with the back of his hand and nodded.

"Sure thing buddy, I'll talk to you later... You know I love you right?"

"Mhmm.. You've made some poor decisions in your time kid but I'd say _that_ is your worse one," Kai dryly replied, the corner of his lips upturned into a smirk.

Tyson tutted before a chuckle escaped him, "Shut up and go back to work."

Bringing the phone down from his face Kai ended the call and typed for a moment before pressing send, placing it back into his pocket and going about the rest of his day in his office.

Tyson's phone pinged a minute later causing him to glance down at it still in his hands.

A simple blue heart sat on his screen followed by 3 short words.

3 short words that caused his stomach to flutter and meant the absolute world coming from the ice king himself.

"_See you soon."_


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3 - Reunited

Anxiety began to bubble in Kai's stomach as he stood waiting for his luggage. The carousel slowly going along sending the various shapes and sizes of suitcases around in a large circle on the black conveyer belt.

He'd been fine the entire trip thus far. Tired, but fine.

Admittedly he didn't sleep a great deal the night previous. His consciousness clearly on tender hooks worried he'd sleep in and miss the flight or something, which was ridiculous since he _never _slept in.

Giving up, he'd gotten out of bed around 2:30am, had a quick shower, checked he'd packed everything, and did an hours' worth of last minute work on his laptop to pass the time before his driver took him to the train station.

The icy morning air of Moscow filled his lungs as he heaved his heavy suitcase on to the train and propped it in the designated luggage area before finding his allocated seat with his duffle bag.

Not that there'd be many people around at this ungodly hour but Kai had specifically booked the quiet carriage so as to not deal with any children, or just people in general, for the first part of his journey to the airport.

With black coffee in hand resting on the table in front of him, he sat with his headphones in his ears and relaxed his head back on to the cushioned seat.

There wasn't anything to see out the window. It was still dark out and the sun wasn't even thinking about rising yet, so he figured he'd close his eyes and rest them for a little bit.

He had a long way to go after all.

Waves of nerves would come and go in intervals on the flight over to Osaka, those waves becoming tidal once he was on the second flight to Tokyo.

He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he was meeting Tyson for the first time... It had just been a while.

Unfortunately for him he wasn't able to get much shut-eye at all either on the plane. He could usually doze at least on flights but sleep continued to completely evade him once more. Though, it wasn't like he was remotely tired. If he was honest with himself he felt somewhat nauseous now as the wheels touched down upon Japanese soil.

With blood shot crimson eyes _finally_ locking on the familiar blue piece of luggage, _thank God_, he lugged it off the conveyer belt and wandered away from the crowd of travellers to find the exit.

He looked up to the yellow signs hanging from the ceiling, one detailing the way out and a blue one for the bathroom. According to the pilot announcement the plane was ahead of schedule and had actually landed fifteen minutes early.

Taking a glance down at his Rolex Kai figured he could take a quick bathroom stop. Tyson probably wouldn't be here for him yet anyway…

Anxious navy coloured eyes hadn't stopped staring at the set of arrivals doors for some time. Not even breaking his gaze to blink, Tyson had been stood here for thirty minutes having been way to excited to just sit around and wait at home.

"S'cuse me, can I go through there?" He cheekily asked the security guard stood at the gate knowing full well what answer he was going to get.

With a frown at the ridiculous question, the guard simply shook his head and kept his arms folded over his broad chest.

"But.. I.. I think my Grandpa might need some help with his luggage!" Tyson then spewed out once the idea had come to him. "If you just let me go through I can-"

"-You're not going through kid, you need to wait for the arrivals _here_."

With a sigh Tyson continued to wait, biting on the inside of his cheek in nerves as he whined to himself.

What was taking Kai so long?

He'd been a bubble of excitement all day. Texting friends:

'Guess who's coming!'

'10 hours to go!'

'Omg on my way to the airport! Eee!'

And now it was finally here.

He'd tracked the flight since it left Osaka on his phone. And it was definitely this terminal it had landed in.

Right?

Tyson looked up, his eyes darting towards the sign.

Yep definitely this one.

Bouncing on his heels he decided he needed to get closer. He couldn't just stand here anymore he felt utterly useless.

Shimmying through a small crowd of people giving his 'excuse me's' he got as close to the doors as he physically could without being considered a security threat, his nose practically against the glass as he peered into the arrivals lounge.

What seemed to be hundreds of people were all ferrying round with their luggage, a mixture of tired and excited faces standing looking annoyed waiting for said luggage.

Eyes then looked past one of the stone pillars and clocked a _very_ familiar white scarf.

Tyson's breath hitched in his throat.

Was it..? Oh my god, it must be. No one else wears their scarf that weird.

The urge to scream Kai's name was overwhelming.

Wait.

Where was he going?!

"Kai!" Tyson then yelled and began to pound on the glass as he helplessly watched the figure walk in a direction that was _not _towards him!

Stern dark eyes then darted towards the frantic male and rushed over to him.

"Sir if you don't stop that I will have to escort you from the premises!"

"B-But my friend! Kai!" Tyson continued to desperately yell, his heart beating in his chest.

It was then crimson eyes trailed over and locked on to the scene behind the glass and his lips gaped slightly before upturning into a faint smirk.

'_For fucks sake..'_

With luggage in hand Kai swiftly made his way over to the double doors. He can pee later, but the last thing he needed was to be coming all this way just to visit this guy in a jail cell.

"Kai!"

Tyson wriggled his way out of the tall man's grip and began bounding his way over to Kai who had sent an apologetic look over to the security guard through the other side of the glass.

His eyes refusing to break from crimson now as he continued to dart through groups of people, both male's smirks only growing bigger and becoming more prominent as they got closer and closer.

Was there a tear? Kai wasn't sure, as before he could even register what had happened the shorter male's arms had wrapped around his neck.

"You're here! You're finally here!" Tyson choked out.

Releasing the grip on his luggage Kai in turn wrapped his arms around Tyson's lower back, his smile unwavering as the younger male's excitement and clear relief was becoming contagious.

"You been waiting long?" He asked as the two stood in what would seem an unbreakable embrace.

"Noo no, I just got here!" Tyson lied almost violently shaking his head before taking a step back, just, to look at him.

Kai cleared his throat and took hold of his luggage again, keeping his eyes locked on him for a second before looking off awkwardly to the side. He never was great with direct eye contact.

"Stop staring at me man."

"I caan't!" Tyson drawled out. "You're just gonna have to get used to it.. Lemme take your bags give 'em here."

"No Tyson honestly it's fi-"

Taking no notice of him Tyson took a hold of both his bags and headed for the exit and towards the parking lot, Kai following closely behind before needing to adopt a light jog to catch up with him.

"You hungry? Thirsty? You need anything? Need to stop off anywhere?" Tyson hurled at him over his shoulder as they made it to his car and opened up the trunk for the cases.

Kai blinked, what was the first question again?

"Uh no I'm fine… Just tired, so if we could just, maybe go straight home?"

"Of course!" Tyson said with a nod as he reached up and pulled the door down to a close. "Whatever you want! Hop in!"

On auto pilot Kai did as he was told and walked to the right side of the car and opened the door only to be greeted with the steering wheel.

Tyson snorted as he walked up behind him.

"You driving bud?" He teased as he saw the brief look of confusion on his old captain's face.

Quickly realising what he'd done Kai tutted and walked around to the other side of the car to what was the passenger side here.

He really wasn't in Russia anymore.

Both slipping into the car Tyson started up the engine and pulled out of the airport parking lot.

Once they were on the highway he gazed over at his stoic passenger who was taking it all in through the window with clearly weary eyes.

It had been a good while since Kai was in Japan and everything from the road signs to the architecture was completely different to what he'd become used to.

Feeling eyes on him he turned to his right and gave another tut before instantly turning back to the window, a smile cracking on his lips.

"Take a picture Tyson it'll last longer."

Tyson chuckled.

"I don't need to 'cos you're here!" He chirpily said as he nudged him, his eyes then going back on the road. "Gosh wait 'til I introduce you to everyone."

"_Everyone?"_ Kai queried, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah! There's so many people you need to see! Don't worry though, empty house tonight, you can rest up and then tomorrow we'll head over to the training grounds. Everyone is _so_ excited to meet you!"

Kai slowly nodded and turned to look out of the window again. A bout of anxiety churning in his stomach at the thought of being paraded around to a load of strangers.

Who was he, the Queen?

Was fine though, he knew how excited Tyson had been so he'd deal with it. Say his hello's and give his bows... Try and get accustomed to the over friendly culture again.

After around twenty minutes the car pulled up at the familiar dojo and after getting the cases, both crept into the house and headed straight for Tyson's room.

Changing into their night wear Kai had gotten straight into the double bed and stretched out his legs, ugh this was heaven, the pillow feeling like a cloud underneath his head.

God what a long day.

Crawling in next to him Tyson lay propped up on his elbow, clearly wanting to continue the sleepover and chat some.

Opening an eye Kai peeked at him before lightly laughing through his nose.

"Go to sleep Tyson."

He got a scoff in response.

"Like hell can I sleep now! You're here! I just can't believe it... We're gonna have so much fun man!"

The smile stayed on Kai's face though closed his eyes.

If he didn't sleep he was going to be _anything_ but fun, and if he had a load of people to meet tomorrow he needed all the rest he could get.

Tyson then started to list off everything that he'd planned for the two of them during his stay, though it all fell on deaf ears as it wasn't long before it was clear that Kai had dozed off.

With a smile Tyson nestled himself down into the sheets and rested his head on the pillow, gazing over at his life-long friend before an overwhelming wave of emotion coursed through him.

He'd waited for this for so long, to be reunited with his best friend and he was finally here.

Kai had travelled all the way here from Russia _just_ for him.

The next few weeks for them were going to be amazing. He was going to make sure of it.

It wasn't long before Tyson too started to feel tired, the excitement he'd held onto all day finally taking its toll and sleep took him, the wet trails on his cheeks completely drying by the time morning came.

_I've missed you._

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone following this and those that sent me well wishes for my journey. I'm back now and all in all it was an emotional time, and a bit of a rollercoaster to say the least which will become apparent in the following few chapters.. I'm expecting maybe another 2-3 for this?

Anyway, whilst _some_ details are fabricated for the story and to make it more canon, 95% of what I write is genuinely what happened with us making this even more emotional for me.

So again thanks for everyone's nice comments and such.

K~


	4. Jealous?

Chapter 4 - Jealous?

Morning came and with a slight stir and stretch, crimson eyes fluttered open.

That was the best nights sleep he'd had in a good while. He couldn't remember the last time he leisurely woke up on his own rather than to a blaring alarm clock.

Coming properly round Kai rubbed his eyes with his current surroundings confusing him for a split second.

Oh yeah... Tyson's room.

Gazing over to his left he was immediately met with brown eyes.

"Good morning!" Came the chirpy greeting. "How'd you sleep?"

Kai's almost jumped a little.

"How long have _you_ been up? What time is it?"

Responding to the question with two more of his own he eased himself up in the double bed and sent the male beside him a look, not even believing this kid was actually awake before him.

Tyson Granger. The boy who once had to chew on a jalapeño pepper to even stir. Up and awake before Kai Hiwatari?

Though, he was used to Japanese time, and Kai was bound to still be all over the place. It was going to take a few days for him to adjust to the time difference.

"It's almost 9:30." Tyson answered, going back to scrolling on his phone. "Been up around an hour but I didn't wanna wake you."

Kai gave a nod that went unseen as Tyson had already turned from him, kicking the covers off and eased himself out the bed.

"You hungry?" He then asked over his shoulder. "Or do you still not do breakfast?"

Kai shook his head with an unnoticeable smile at the fact he'd remembered such a detail. Nope. Still didn't do breakfast.

"I wouldn't mind a coffee though?" He said sounding hopeful.

To his knowledge Tyson didn't drink coffee so wasn't expecting him to be able to know how to make him a decent cup but if he showed him where everything was kept he'd gladly sort himself out.

"Ah yeah! Grandpa got a new swanky machine recently. I'll show you come on."

Pulling the covers off himself too Kai got up and followed the shorter male out the room, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Ta da! Looks pretty sweet huh?" Tyson announced showing off the new appliance to him. "I've no clue how to use it but I'm sure you'll figure it out.. Anyway I'm gonna go shower so just knock yourself out, make yourself at home."

After a pat on his back Kai watched Tyson walk away to the bathroom before turning back to the coffee machine.

How. The. Fuck?

Picking up one of the several multi coloured pods, presumably filled with coffee, he examined it before looking at the black contraption before him on the counter.

Who the hell thought it'd be a grand idea making people work out something so complicated first thing on a morning.

He was going to need a coffee _before_ figuring out how to make this damn coffee!

Kai sighed through his nose.

Well, first things first, let's find a cup..

If I were a cup where would I be?

Opening a cupboard door at his head height he peered in only to be greeted by various cooking sauces and tinned food.

Nope.

Closing the door he tried a different one.

This one?

Plates.

_God_ he hated this game.

_This_ one?!

Ah, cups and glasses. Great.

With mug in hand he placed it where he presumed it needed to sit under the spout and frowned at his randomly chosen coffee pod again.

Lifting off the lid to the appliance he dropped the small capsule inside and closed it with a click.

Well.. here goes nothing..

Pressing what he figured was the '_please just make me a fucking coffee_' button the machine started to whir.

Kai stood there. Feeling like a child in a toy shop that had just pressed the 'try me' button on a gadget and was waiting for it to do something spectacular.

After a few moments of noise the new toy fell silent.

He blinked.

Oh great. He'd broke it..

It was then the machine beeped and started to pour out the heaven's liquid into the cup.

Ohhh yesss.. come to daddy..

A smile began to dance on Kai's lips as he brought the steaming mug up to his nose and took in a deep inhale.

There wasn't many things he could honestly say he loved in this world. But that smell.

Mm! It did something to him.

With the two both freshly showered, Kai bathing in the kick of caffeine and Tyson with a belly full of toast and scrambled eggs, they got in the car and headed for the training grounds.

Even though the BBA was officially closed for the holidays, Tyson still held the odd day of coaching for the kids out in the nearby park.

Mr Dickenson didn't usually attend such events, but with the news that Kai was in town he cleared his schedule and was planning on making an appearance.

"Oh hey there's a new kid temporarily joining us today whilst he's visiting Japan, and guess what, he's Russian too! He can give you company while I'm busy and make ya feel just at home!" Tyson teased, nudging his elbow into Kai's ribs as the two walked from the car and into the park, nearing the crowd of twenty or so young teenagers that were all gathered in the centre.

Swatting him off Kai rolled his eyes before folding his arms across his chest. He didn't need a babysitter, or better yet a _friend_ whilst Tyson was leading the training.

He'd just sit and observe like he'd always done.

Was no big deal.

Seeing the look on the sour puss's face Tyson smiled to himself.

"It's just drills today so I don't have to be _that_ involved with 'em.." He explained referring to the rookies. ".. and with Mr D stopping by I could probably break away for a bit.. if you fancy a little one on one?"

Kai sent him a nod.

"Yeah we'll see.. don't go slacking on your duties though on my account Tyson."

Tyson chuckled.

"I'm nottt, just, we gotta spend as much time together as possible whilst you're here!"

Kai suppressed an eye roll and allowed the smile to appear on his lips.

The novelty will wear off soon enough he figured.. Let him have his excitement for now.

"First things first though," Tyson started with a smirk before erupting into a dramatic introduction, "Junior members of the BBA! I'd like to introduce.. in the flesh.. Kai Hiwatari!"

The entire group of teens then turned their heads to face them which was instantly followed by wide eyes and a mixture of "Ooh's" and "Ah's" before almost practically running to crowd around them.

"Omg it's him!"

"So nice to meet you!"

"Welcome back to Japan!"

Kai shifted a little and cleared his throat, preparing himself as his eyes shifted from each new face that stood before him whilst Tyson introduced them.

"So this is Lucas.. here is Mario.. We got Rob, James, Ben and Troy.."

Each boy got brief nod, a forced smile and a handshake.

How many were there?!

He'd never been around so many people before that were all completely fixated on him.

Why were they so excited over his presence? He'd never even met any of them but it was like he was some long lost cousin being reunited with the family.

This was getting too much.

".. Ricky, Will and Jason.."

D-Did he not shake his hand already?

Woooow this was a lot to take in.

".. And now the ladies!" Tyson continued.

T-There's _more?!_

"We got Jessie, Katie, this is Sandy right here.. Maryam, Lisa.."

Oh God.

Hugs.

"He's so much hotter in person!"

"I imagined him taller.."

"Wow you smell so good!"

Kai stood frozen as.. who even knows how many people came up to greet him?!

He couldn't lie - This. Was. Awful.

He could feel himself getting more and more overwhelmed as people continued to surround him and introduce themselves with either a hug and a handshake.

Someone even kissed both his cheeks which completely threw him off guard and he just wanted to press the damn pause button and take a breather.

He really hoped Tyson wasn't expecting him to remember all these people because he was lost entirely after Luke.. Or Lucas was it? Fuck knows...

"We've heard so much about you!"

"Yeah! Tyson hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks!"

"I feel like I already know you!"

Kai continued to tense up. The celebrity lifestyle _clearly _not for him as he forced awkward smile after awkward smile.

Amongst all the ruckus and excitement no one had noticed the silver car pull up and a plump older man step out of it and walk towards them all.

"Is that my boy Kai?"

Kai nearly pulled a neck muscle at how fast he looked over to the familiar voice.

YES! SAVE ME!

"Heyy Mr D!" Tyson called as Mr Dickenson joined them.

"Let's get started hm boys and girls? Partner up and choose a dish." The chairman said with kind authority with one hand resting on his cane.

Kai felt he could instantly breathe a little easier now that the crowd was starting to disperse away from him and watched them all pick a partner, clear friendships already in place.

"Looked like you needed a little help there son." Mr Dickenson added, no longer looking down to the moody teen as he had grown taller than he now.

Kai sent him silent thank you in the form of a smile. God bless Stanley.

With the teens all off doing their own thing now battling or just practising their techniques and Tyson dashing between them all, there was one boy Kai noticed who was just by himself, darting his blade around some empty soda cans.

Fair skinned, dirty blonde hair. This must be the kid Tyson had mentioned to him earlier.

Kai left it a little while, taking a look over at the boy every so often. He seemed quite content in his own little bubble so he didn't exactly want to disturb him.

Though... If he changed his stance a little he'd get a much better launch..

The two caught each other's line of vision a few times before quickly glancing away.

Kai let out a small chuckle to himself after the third time.

This was stupid.

He was never usually the one to approach anyone and strike up conversation but he did feel like a spare part just sitting around... and the kid had clearly noticed him too.

He walked over to the blonde before speaking out.

"_Russian, right?" _He asked in his native tongue.

Blue eyes instantly snapped up, and his whole expression brightened.

"_Yeah! I did think you were too but I didn't wanna bother you."_

Kai returned the smile. We Russians are a funny breed.

"_I'm Erik by the way."_

"Kai."

After around an hour Tyson took a glimpse over to where he'd last seen his sour puss to check on him only to see he wasn't sat there anymore.

His brown eyes widened before starting to dart around the park to look for him.

Oh god. He left. Got sick of being by himself and left! I should have stuck by him! I knew he was alone, didn't know anyone but me, and I left him!

It was then Tyson found Kai stood over by a big oak tree with one of the rookies, seemingly in deep conversation and, was he actually smiling?

"What's the matter son?" Mr Dickenson asked upon seeing Tyson's, to say the least, almost disgruntled expression.

"Nothing sir." Tyson mumbled out, tearing his eyes away from the two boys before glancing back over just at the right moment to witness, Kai Hiwatari, ice king himself, burst out laughing.

A green mist descended over his vision as he couldn't stop watching them now.

What was that kid saying that was_ so_ funny to him?!

He had to find out...

Mr Dickenson cleared his throat as he noticed Tyson space out again.

"Well if you and Kai both want to leave these youngsters to me for the day you can do. I appreciate your dedication to their training but I'm sure Kai doesn't want to be hanging around kids on his vacation."

Tyson could have jumped with excitement at potentially getting out of his duties.

"Only if you're sure Mr D?"

Mr Dickenson sent him a nod.

"Though, Kai seems to be enjoying himself over there.."

Tyson looked over to him and Erik again.

Yeah no need to remind him..

Slyly he made his way over to them, politely brushing off any of the kids who tried to get his attention with a 'give me a sec!' and headed towards the tree.

"Heyy guys, whatcha doing?" Tyson sheepishly pried.

"Oh hey Tyson! Kai was just showing me a new technique, we were just going to try it out." Erik announced pushing his ripcord back through his launcher.

"Ah, sounds great.. Well we're cool to go now Kai if you want? Mr D says he can watch over the kids that are still hanging around."

Kai supressed any sort of smirk that was oh so close to appearing on his lips as he noticed how he'd just completely disregarded the kid. He could almost smell the envy seeping through Tyson's pores.

Whilst he'd have given anything to leave earlier he was actually quite content with the fellow Russian.. would be rude to just up and leave just yet and Tyson was right, he was making him feel '_just_ _at_ _home'_.

He shook his head at him, "Nah I'm good. Just gonna go through this with Erik a couple of times. I'll come find you in a little bit okay?"

Tyson's lips parted, "Oh. Oh yeah, that's cool no worries.." He quickly brushed off. "I'll just, uhm.. Be over here then.."

Walking away from them he looked over his shoulder again, Kai's attention going straight back onto Erik and his blade.

Shaking off _whatever _he was feeling right now he called to the remaining rookies.

"Right so who needed some help?!"

* * *

x-x-x

As the sun was starting to go down and only a few kids remained, Kai stood up from the grass banking and stretched out his arms.

It had been nice sitting in the park, allowing time to just run away with itself being around young people filled with hope and bubbling aspirations.

"Let's call it a day kid." He breathed out walking back over to the dish as Erik picked up his blade. _"Keep practising like this and I bet you'll even beat Tyson one day."_

Erik laughed out as the two walked back over to the main gathering point where Tyson was saying bye to a set of twins being collected by their father.

"_Maybe I could even beat you one day Kai!" _He dared to tease. He'd always had him down as this scary untouchable guy from what he'd seen on TV but he was actually super chill!

"_One step at a time kid." _Kai bluntly said though smiled at him all the same. He liked this little shit.

Once they'd joined back with the remaining few, Tyson sent them both a smile.

Whilst he couldn't have denied he got a little jealous it was nice to see that softer side of Kai. Even if it wasn't being directed towards him.

"Hey you two-"

"-_Oh hey are you on Facebook? I'd love to keep in touch!" _Erik then blurted out like the idea had just come to him, rummaged in his backpack and keenly held his phone out to Kai.

Tyson's ears pricked at the only word he could pick up from that Russian sentence.

Were they really that close already that Kai was going to seriously add him to his personal page?

Nahhh course not, he hates kids deep down and he's all anti-social and-

Kai nodded and held out his hand to take the his phone.

?! WHAT.

"_I don't use it all that much but I look forward to seeing how you progress, I see a lot of potential in you." _He said, eyes down on the screen as he typed his name into the search bar.

The older Russian's sincere words almost made Erik blush. It really was awesome to meet him today!

"_Thank you Kai! That means a-"_

"-Right well I think we'd best get going now hm Kai?" Tyson interjected, throwing an arm over Kai's shoulder. "Keep up the good work Erik! You did really great today. We'll hopefully see you again some time!"

Erik sent him a nod and smiled, completely oblivious to the fact Tyson cut him off and took his phone back from Kai and put it into his back pocket.

"Okay Tyson! Thank you again Kai!"

"Good to meet you kid_." _Kai said down to him before Erik ran, heading over to his mother's car who just came to collect him from the park.

There was a brief silence between the two as Tyson's arm stayed over Kai's shoulder whilst Kai's arms rested over his chest, both watching over at the car Erik had just gotten into and it driving away.

"Have fun?" Tyson then asked, not meaning for his tone to hold quite the level of bite that it did though a pang of envy had hit him once again.

Kai bit his lower lip to stop his smirk and kept his head forward.

"Mhm. Did you?"

"Oh yeahh I always have so much fun."

The smirk wound up on Kai's face as he turned his head to look at Tyson.

"You weren't seriously jealous of him were you?"

"Nyeahh, a little." Tyson shamelessly replied with a nod. "Buut you're all mine again now so let's go get some grub." He pat Kai on the back who slowly shook his head, his smirk still prominent.

"You do know I'm more than likely never gonna see the kid again right?"

Tyson shrugged as he called back over his shoulder.

"Ya never know!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

_Whatever you say._

* * *

To Tyson: aaaaaand as I suspected the blazing obvious.. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I haven't spoken to Ellie since.. So you can stop crying now you big baby :P

A/N: Feels like I've not updated this one in a little while. My bad. Life and all. Thank you as always to those that leave a review. You always make me smile.

K~


	5. When a Tornado meets a Volcano

A/N: So.. this was a bit of a hard one to revisit and write. 1. 'Cos of the actual context, but 2. Because I only sort of had half a story.

But I felt it needed documenting as it just highlighted once more how crazy our friendship is. Not crazy in a bad sense just.. Eh! You'll see!

After a bit of a discussion I got r/l Tyson's half, but I'm major calling myself out on this chapter as she doesn't know part of my half of events. _Sigh. _But she will do after this. xD

Hope y'all enjoy.

K~

* * *

Chapter 5 - When a Tornado meets a Volcano

There'd been a strange tension in the air for the majority of the day now. Neither males knew why, or what had caused it or brought it on. Were they just tired? Hungry even? No clue. But the second the front door closed behind them, the two of them alone once again in the house, Tyson couldn't stand it anymore, and royally let it rip.

"I just don't understand why you're acting like this Kai?!" He bit, clear frustration in his voice as his brown eyes fixed on the slate haired male.

Kai just sent him a look.

What was this guy going on about _now_?

"Acting like _what_?" He spat back, really not appreciating the tone Tyson had just used on him.

"_This!" _Tyson said gesturing at Kai up and down. "Do you not even see what you're doing? You're just being so rude right now do you not think?!"

Kai didn't even know what to say to that. He was just being himself. Wasn't he?

Sure, admittedly, a little quieter than usual but what difference did it make to Tyson?

"How the hell am I being rude?!"

"You're being so standoffish, and you're not talking to anyone! What's the matter? Do you not like it here anymore or something?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, mind blown right now he was.

"When did I say I didn't like it here?"

There was no denying that Japan was a whole lot different to what he was used to with him living in Russia now but he never once did anything to suggest he hated the place? Did he?

"You don't have to Kai. Your whole attitude is making it obvious."

The way he was acting was almost like they'd stepped back in time ten years. Back to when Tyson had first met him at the Japanese tournament.

"What _fucking_ attitude?!" Kai roared adopting a definite attitude now. "I'm not even doing anything!"

He was getting beyond frustrated. It was seeming like anything and everything he did here was just _wrong_.

"Why are you acting like you don't even know me? This is just how I am!"

Tyson just looked at him, his expression softening ever so slightly though it went unnoticed.

Know him? The Kai before him right now he honestly didn't know at all. It seemed like he was falling back into the same heartless character he was all those years ago and he hated it. What the hell happened whilst they were apart? He thought they'd gotten past this.

Kai seemed fine when it was just the two of them, but the second anyone else was around he fell mute, cold, distant.

"I just don't understand why-"

"-Can you not understand how fucking overwhelming all of this is for me Tyson?!" Kai seemed to snap, getting what Tyson was referring to and cut him off. "I'm just doing everything you want and tell me to do here!"

Which he had been. He'd been raised to be polite, seen and not heard, speak when spoken to. How was this a bad thing?

"Well- Don't do what I say!" Tyson blurted back.

Sure this was his house and his family and his friends, but he just wanted Kai to feel at home! He didn't have to skulk away and hide. Why was he being like this?!

Kai's face contorted in confusion, slit crimson eyes glaring over. God he was in genuine FEAR for this kid's life if he kept on shouting at him like this!

"Have you even heard yourself right now?!"

Tyson held his arms out wide in frustration as he flung his words back at him. "Whatever then! Just - Do what you want! I don't care!"

Painful anxiety swirled through his stomach, his breathing had increased with adrenaline and a lump sat in his throat.

Why were they fighting?! They shouldn't be fighting right now but he was just so angry! Those cold ruby eyes just staring back at him - Did Kai even care?! Was he even fazed right now?!

Grabbing a fistful of clothes as quick as he could from his case Kai stormed into the bathroom without a word, slammed the door and locked it.

All he felt was rage right now. All he was seeing was red.

Fuck this guy! Fuck this place! He needed to be alone otherwise he was going to break something. Smash the kids bloody face in! The hell did he think he was shouting at him like that?!

Tyson followed suit a second after, stomping out of the room and out of the house with his own slam of the door.

His breath then hitched in his throat before sobs started to emit. Brown eyes instantly glistening and blurring over as frustrated tears began to pour down tanned cheeks.

All he wanted was for Kai to have the best time, and it was clear that he wasn't.

Why wouldn't he just be honest with him? Did he want to leave? Had he stayed too long already? What could he do?!

Oh to hell with him!

Turning on the shower Kai pulled off his clothes in a huff, carelessly dumping them on the floor before stepping into the hot water.

Maybe it was a mistake coming here.

Maybe they'd been apart for too long and the two of them just weren't compatible as friends anymore.

Sure they'd known each other for what seemed like an eternity but.. time can change people. People grow apart.. that's just life, it happens.

He bit onto his lower lip as he rest his palms flat against the tiled wall in the shower, the hot water pouring down onto his head as he stared down at the floor focusing on his breathing, taking deep breaths in and out trying to calm himself.

He'd tried. Desperately. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. The adrenaline of the argument was wearing off and his chest heaved in on itself, his own eyes beginning to sting as angry tears dared to escape.

Why the hell was he crying right now? Whilst he disliked confrontation he could easily hold his own during some petty spat, it never usually ended with him sniffling like a bitch.

Lifting his face up Kai kept his eyes closed, the running water masking any evidence of what had just happened. He couldn't really remember the last time he cried, and he never thought for one second he'd be shedding a tear whilst he was here. Tears of joy maybe.. But not this..

It'd been around ten minutes. The longest ten minutes for both of them.

Kai was just stalling in the shower now, not wanting to get out and face him, and Tyson was pacing up and down outside, wracking his brain for what was going to come next. He had to go back in though. Kai would probably be worried and wondered where he'd gone off to.

Calmly wiping his face, he took in a breath and eased himself back in to the house completely expecting to be face to face with him again, but hearing the shower still running he knew he had to be alone with his thoughts for a little while longer.

'_You've gotta be kidding me..'_

He didn't even know he'd left! Why was he taking so long? Did he usually take this long?

Letting the water fall over his face one more time Kai rubbed his eyes before reaching to turn the shower off. He still had to dry off and get dressed.. do his hair some. That'd take a bit more time.

Not even thirty seconds after the water had stopped running there was a timid knock on the bathroom door.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

Drying off his face Kai wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist and quickly grabbed his clothes. Couldn't he just wait until he was out to use the bathroom?!

He was wanting to stay in here a little longer and at least be decent when he had to face Tyson again.. Could hardly come across as intimidating if he was naked..

With an uneasy feeling in his gut now Kai twisted the lock and opened the wooden door, his gaze staying low as he went to walk past Tyson who was just stood there in anticipation.

"Can we hug?" He blurted out at him with ease.

Kai blinked before his brows instantly furrowed, his brain processing what the hell Tyson had just said to him.

He would never have expected those to be his first words to him after all _that_ not even fifteen minutes ago.

Being caught completely off guard Kai had actually almost considered accepting the clear apology from him there and then, but there was a mental conflict and his stubbornness wasn't going to let this whole thing be squashed so easily… But then again he couldn't bring himself to keep it going any longer than it needed to.

"… Not whilst I'm in a towel." He muttered back as he sheepishly walked over to the bed to place his clothes down.

Tyson pressed his lips together holding back a cheeky smile.

"… I could get used to you in a towel."

Kai scoffed and tried to suppress the smirk that was daring to appear on his own lips.

"..Idiot.."

Tyson then made his way over to where Kai was and collapsed himself down on the bed, like a whole wave of relief had washed over him, his puppy dog eyes staring up at Kai.

"I'm sorry for all that, I'm- I'm just worried you're not enjoying yourself here and that's all I want for you."

Kai sighed and looked down at him.

"Tyson, if I wasn't enjoying myself I'd tell you. I'm fine. You need to believe me when I say this to you.."

Tyson nodded and continued to listen to his old captain, his eyes fixed on his, seemingly holding on to every single word that came out of his mouth.

"This.. This is just a lot for me." Kai continued. "It's a big change to what I'm accustomed to now... All the new people wanting to know me and hug me and shake my hand… You're used to all this, _I'm_ not." He explained, gesturing to himself._ "_I know you're this little extrovert who likes to be in the middle of it all, but I just don't, never have done."

Tyson shifted where he sat on the bed.

"But I've seen how you are with Tala and the others' ... You're a bit of an animal to say the least." He lightly chuckled, wanting to give his argument but not wanting to relight the fire.

"Right, and how long have I known those guys Tyson? _Years_. So of course I'm gonna be comfortable with them.. Just like how I'm comfortable with you. But with new people…"

Kai's voice trailed off before a sigh escaped him.

"Do you not remember when we first met?"

Tyson lowered his gaze and slowly nodded his head.

Of course he did. Kai was an absolute ass to him. A complete contrast to what he is now. Still a serious guy of course, but he showed this warmth towards him now, and without a shadow of a doubt was his best friend.

He just didn't understand at first why Kai didn't keep that warmth and just share it with everyone. He was able to be open and comfortable with him of course, so why not be the same with everyone?

It was then Tyson remembered Kai's upbringing. His home life. It hadn't been great, and whilst his wasn't a bed of roses either, he knew that Kai's had been a lot more strict and cold; Abusive even.

He still held on to a lot of anger from that and was sceptic of people. He wasn't as trusting as he was and still put up a wall.

With Kai, you had to take down that wall brick by brick. It wasn't enough for him to just meet you, give him a warm smile and expect to be best friends. For him a relationship was years in the making.

Noting the nod from him Kai continued.

"I'm nothing like you. Never have been, and I never will. The thought of being some little social butterfly makes me want to puke but, I guess that's why we work out so well. We're opposites and we balance each other out."

Tyson smiled and brought his eyes back up to his.

"Can we hug now?"

Kai tensed before glancing down, "I mean, I'm still in my towel –"

"I don't care! C'mere!" Tyson chirped out before wrapping his hands around Kai's back who in turn returned the hug though kept it brief.

"Can you see though how all this is gonna be daunting for someone like me?"

Tyson nodded to him again. "Yeah.. I guess I just forgot and didn't realise that how you are with me isn't.. normal for you I guess?" He chuckled lightly.

Kai looked away for a second as he thought of the words, and when they came to him they were of a serious tone.

"What I have with you Tyson.." He then paused, seeming to rethink his sentence again. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't phrase it right.

"What I have with you, I honestly have never had with anyone else.. I can't explain it.. I mean look at all that just now.." He said gesturing over to where they'd been standing during their slinging match. "We were full on screaming at each other, and now we're like this.. and.. and I don't feel an ounce of bad feeling towards you."

His expression was that of almost bewilderment at the fact before he continued speaking.

"I can't remember the last time I raised my voice like that.. Years I'd say. To get that angry with someone I'd usually not want anything to do with them for _days_, if _ever_ again, and here you're able to just ask for a hug and all the rage just melts away?! Makes no sense!"

Tyson laughed out, quickly nodding his head as he knew exactly what he meant.

He was in little squabbles all the time with gramps and Hiro but it never really escalated to _that_. Guess it just shows how passionate the two of 'em are, and how close they were. Of course Kai isn''t just going to have that with anyone. It was clear now just how dear he'd become in his life. He hadn't realised just how special he was to him.

"Awh I love you dude.."

"I love you too but if you ever shout at me like that again I'll actually end you."

Tyson burst out laughing.

"I actually left the house y'know, started crying, all like '_omg I can't believe this is happening!'_ Hah, did you cry?"

Kai's face scrunched up.

"Pfft. No.." He scoffed, running a comb through his damp hair. What a ridiculous question...

Tyson happily sighed out. "Aw man that was crazy.. You really are like another brother to me."

"Hn.. and you're the brother I never wanted." Kai grumbled back without hesitating though a smile was trying to tug at his lips.

And like that the fight was over, both of them feeling lighter, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders and the air completely clear around them.

"Wanna go do something?" Tyson then asked as the two of them had just been chilling in the house for around an hour now.

"Sure like what?" Kai replied, his eyes on his phone as he checked some work emails.

Tyson shrugged though it was missed. "Could go bowling or something."

Kai's gaze broke from the screen and looked over to him. It had been a good while since he did that. Jeez, what were they twelve? Though it beat just lounging around here.

"Alright. Clearly you're just out to get your ass kicked today."

Tyson scoffed before playfully nudging him in the arm.

"Puh-lease! Only one getting their ass kicked is you buddy. But let's go then, I'll call a cab."

Kai just smiled to himself as he got up and stretched out his arms, still stuck on how bizarre this whole day had been between them.

Awkward silences, full blown raging argument, best of friends?

Crazy...

He shook it off as Tyson opened up the door for the two of them to wait outside for the taxi.

"Good to go?"

Kai sent him a nod and followed him out.

_You're going down._


	6. The Blue One

Chapter 6 - The Blue One

The first thing their eyes locked on as they approached was the huge Ferris wheel.

Was hard to miss really.

Donned in lights all the way around and going so painfully slow it looked like it was almost going backwards...

Faint music also emitted from the tall gated entrance as they stood in line to get in.

Hadn't been too long of a wait as Tyson for once in his life arrived early due to his eagerness. It had ultimately helped them out in the long run as the queue behind them had increased for miles by the time they'd reached the front.

Once inside, the next thing that hit them was the scrumptious warm smells of both sweet and savoury snacks.

Candyfloss, donuts, burgers and fries.

Tyson's idea of heaven was a fairground. Though knowing how overpriced it would all be the two of them knew they wouldn't be dining there. They'd grab a bottle of water at most.

"Do you even like rollercoasters Kai?"

He got a nod in return.

"I do actually."

"Really?!"

"Yeah.. why do you sound so surprised?" A slate brow raised as he sent the other a look.

Tyson shrugged to him.

"I don't know, just didn't seem to have you down as an adrenaline junkie.."

Kai's eyes narrowed before shaking his head.

Yeah that kid who went off and tried to steal an evil beyblade wasn't into thrills at all. Moron.

Sure he wasn't the whole, hands in the air, screaming dramatic type. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy them.

They just never lasted long enough.

Thirty minutes in a queue for thirty seconds of fun.

Worth it though..

A few hours later, the two having gone on a few of the rides, tanned fingers grabbed at a fair arm and dragged him along to a nearby stand.

A groan escaped him when he realised where he was getting pulled off to.

"You do know all these carnival games are a complete con most of the time right Tyson?" Kai informed as he sceptically glanced from the stall full of stuffed animals back down to a pleading, hopeful face.

"Nooo they're not! You can do it! You can do anything!" Tyson threw back at him as he latched onto his arm and shook him before pointing ahead.

"Get me a teddy bear! Please Kai, pretty pleaaseee."

Kai just scoffed.

All the cream coloured bears were holding different coloured hearts with the word _'Love' _sewn in white.

"Why do _I _have to get you one?! You my girlfriend or something?!"

"Yes!" Tyson laughed out, continuing to shake him. "We've been over this already!"

Kai huffed out a laugh and sent back a smirk, resting his palm on his forehead before looking back up to the line of fluffy bears propped up on a shelf at the back.

He'd never have himself down as paternal, but seeing the desperate look on the others face made him feel like a pushover parent who'd do anything to please their spoilt child.

Or spoilt _girlfriend_ as it were.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt obliged now to get this kid a bloody teddy bear. The way he'd gushed and stroked his ego saying that 'he can do anything..' - by _god_ he wasn't leaving this place now until he had a bear dammit!

He had a reputation y'know!

Taking out his wallet he begrudgingly handed a bill over to the con man who stuffed it into the zipped bag he had on his hip with a smile, handing over three black bean bags over in exchange.

"You're getting the blue one if we win.."

Tyson grinned.

"Fine by me!"

Crimson eyes then studied over the bean bags he'd just been given, before looking over at the metal milk bottle shaped ornaments stacked up on each other. Two on the floor side by side, and one sat on the top.

Was an easy task.

Knock 'em over.

But what was the catch here? There was obviously a catch..

Casually throwing a bean bag up in the air and catching it back in the palm of his hand Kai continued to look over his ammo and then to the milk bottles.

Well.. here goes nothing.

Pulling his arm back he launched the first bag and hit the trio of bottles square in the middle, knocking the one that sat on top of the pyramid off with ease.

There was a loud clunk as it hit the floor.

"Ohhh yeaahh! Go Kai! Show 'em who's boss!" Tyson praised jumping up and down with excitement, though Kai wasn't sporting a smile at the achievement.

He'd found the catch.

The bottles were made of metal. _Pure, solid_ _metal_.

And all he had was a measly bag of beads to knock them over with? Pfft..

He paused for a moment looking over to the final two milk bottles sitting side by side.

By his calculations he'd have to throw the bag with a pretty high force to knock them over.. but then of course with strength comes lack of accuracy and it's the direct hit that he's really needing here... but then of course with concentrated precision you don't get enough strength behind the throw to knock them over!

"Come on dude whatcha waiting for?! You got this! Just two more let's go!" Tyson pressed shaking Kai out of his musings.

A low growl erupted in his throat before sending a look over to the navy haired teen.

He'd like to see _him_ try and do this.. get his own damn bear.. How old was he anyway?!

Pulling his arm back once more he launched a second bean bag with precision in mind. The bag hit one of the bottles but of course didn't knock it over, just moved it some.

Kai took a glare over to the guy in charge of the stall who just sent him an innocent smile back.

"Concentrate, and hit _here_." The older man pointed to the spout of each bottle.

'_Oh really?!' _Kai thought to himself. '_Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks mate!"_

Talk about stating the fuckin' obvious?!

With another growl he stared down the bottles.

Stared at 'em like they'd just insulted his mother.

There was no way he was going to do this with only one bag left but he had to leave with one of those bears..

UGH couldn't he just buy one?

He looked to Tyson again who looked just as determined as he, crossing both his fingers and silently wishing him luck.

With a sigh escaping his nose he threw the final bean bag, choosing power over accuracy, managing to knock over a second milk bottle, hitting it dead on in the centre though the one to it's right still remained standing.

Tyson whined out in disappointment but Mr Con Man however must have felt pity on the two of them as he'd picked up one of the thrown bean bags from the floor and placed it back on the wooden counter the two were stood behind.

Kai blinked. Looking down to it before looking to the man, who raised a finger up to his lips as he went and stood back out of the way.

Ohh. He gets it..

Con man here is gonna act like he's doing 'em a favour when the whole thing is just a set up anyway?!

Oooohhh... _grumble grumble.._

Tyson however was thrilled for the second chance.

"Yessss! C'mon now Kai you got this. Let's go!"

He _really _needed to get this now.

Taking in a deep breath, Kai launched the bag, once more choosing power over accuracy and the milk bottle tumbled, clinking on the laminate.

"WOOHOO!" Tyson cheered, jumping up for joy. "You did it you did!"

Kai's eyes widened.

Holy shit he actually did it..

"Which one do you want boys?" Con man asked, getting his stick ready to unhook whichever one they chose.

Tyson turned over his shoulder to look at Kai.

"The blue one?" He double checked with a smile.

Kai sent him a single nod.

"The blue one."

Hooking the bear the guy behind handed the huge bear over to Tyson who snuggled into it instantly.

Kai smirked, the childlike glee radiating from him quite endearing.

"So... who's the best boyfriend?" He smugly asked as the two walked away from the stand and back in to the crowds.

"You are!" Tyson laughed out.

Kai sent him back a smile.

That's right.

_I'm the best boyfriend.._

* * *

A/N:

To Tyson: After all that you better still have that bloody bear I'm not even kidding. (And the big donut?!) Regardless though, we will always have the videos and photos from that day, evidence of your ridiculous ear to ear smile, and me, just being there. xD Hope this one made you smile.


	7. Let Me Down Slowly

A/N: Wow dragged this out haven't I considering we're in June now and this was all in January xD

Anyway, last chapter for this little thing that was only meant to be a one shot.

Really didn't think anyone else would like this and follow it with it being somewhat of a personal diary of events but thank you to all that have favourited/followed and reviewed!

* * *

To Tyson: I've a feeling this one is going to upset you; And it of course isn't my intention at all but revisiting this will surely have you feeling a type of way. It had me, and we all know who I am in our friendship, so, if _I'm_ feeling all meh now I'm sure you will be too. So sorry and all.. But.. sorta had to write this. I hope you like it and enjoy it anyway and it doesn't ruin your day.

Also the chapter name: Can _not_ listen to this song now without thinking about you since you had it on damn repeat whilst I was over there. Though, it is a good song and I thought it fit this chapter really well.

For anyone else wondering: "Let me down slowly" by Alec Benjamin.

Right that's all from me.

Enjoy.

K~

* * *

Chapter 7 - Let Me Down Slowly

"Are you going to sleep?" Came Tyson's voice in a quiet dismal tone.

He knew what the answer was going to be but was hoping for the opposite.

He wasn't ready for this. For any of it. He knew it was going to, and it had to happen eventually but it all seemed too soon, and going to sleep would only make it happen faster!

"Well yeah Tyson, I need to be at the airport in ten hours." Kai mumbled his dull response, his eyes already closed in the hope that sleep would take him soon.

He didn't mean to sound so matter of fact but he didn't want to think too much about it all. Tomorrow was bound to be an emotional day so why talk about anything now and put themselves through the unavoidable twice?

He'd already been lying in bed for half an hour, taking himself off not long after dinner, before Tyson had come into the room crawled onto the other side of the bed and snuggled up to him like he'd done most nights.

In all honesty Kai was completely expecting a repeat of the same sleepless night he had on his way over to Japan and was dreading the long day ahead for him tomorrow. Once again being reminded that his subconscious was evidently a nervous traveller as he lay there, not even remotely tired and it was almost one in the morning now.

Tyson just silently nodded to him in response, and rest his head down on Kai's chest.

Kai, without giving it any thought now as the two had spent most nights like this, automatically wrapped his arm around the younger male and held him.

The two lay there for several minutes in silence, knowing they both needed to sleep but just stayed listening to the others steady breathing.

What had been calm, almost silent breaths beside him, then started to become unsteady, and the sound of quiet sniffles made it to Kai's ears.

His eyes shot open and his heart couldn't help but sink.

"You better not be crying." He quietly warned, though he was anything but angry with the smaller male currently in his arms.

Tyson couldn't speak, the painful lump in his throat blocking his vocal chords as the tears started to overflow from his eyes now, and the sobs became more audible against Kai's chest.

"Hey come on, why are you crying?" Kai cooed, looking down at him though with the darkness of the room could only see his silhouette. "Talk to me Tyson what's up?"

_God_ he was shit at comforting.

It was obvious what was wrong with the kid but he didn't know what else to do - what else to say. A small lump starting to form within in his own throat at hearing his friend clearly heartbroken over his inevitable departure in the morning.

Rolling on to his side to face him, Kai took his thumb and wiped the tears falling down onto tanned cheeks, really hoping he didn't accidentally poke Tyson in the eye as he couldn't exactly see what he was doing right now.

"I'm just, really going to miss you.." Tyson managed to sniffle out as the immense wave of upset was starting to simmer back down, his throat not feeling so tight now.

Kai took in a breath, wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin back on Tyson's head.

"I know.." He sighed out squeezing him a little.

He was going to miss him too of course, but he needed to get back home. They both had their separate lives now and that just happened to be in different countries.

It wasn't the end though. They'd see each other again soon... right?

After another half an hour or so it was clear that Tyson had fallen asleep in his arms, though Kai continued to lay awake.

His mind was loud. Going over his itinerary in his head, the journey he'd be taking back to Moscow, and what was on his agenda the following day when he was straight back to work.

_No rest for the wicked.._

He was completely restless and couldn't get comfortable at all which was crazy considering how soft these damn pillows were.

Easing his arm out from underneath Tyson's shoulder, he stirred slightly but rolled over in his sleep.

Who knows what time Kai would be joining in the slumber.

Soon he hoped...

* * *

x-x-x

The shrilling sound of a phone alarm started to ring out at 8am.

That time already?

Ugh. He had no idea at what hour he ended up falling asleep at but regardless, it was time for auto pilot now.

Regimented, man on a mission.

Time to adopt that soldier mind set he'd been raised with;

Go, go, go!

He had two hours to get to the airport.

Check in his luggage.

Boarding at 12:30.

Flight at 1pm.

Land several hours later.

Straight to the train station and-

He was exhausted already..

Sitting up Kai reached over and silenced his phone before taking a look over at Tyson who was still sound asleep, curled up beside him with his back facing him.

Crimson eyes then took a slightly blurred gaze around the room.

All of his things were already packed as he sorted them last night. The clothes he was going to wear for the day too already laid out on the chair in the corner of the room.

All he really had to do was get dressed, brush his teeth and call a cab.. Try squeeze in a coffee too 'cos lord knows he's gonna need it today..

The airport was only fifteen minutes away also..

_Another half an hour won't hurt.._

Setting his alarm again for thirty minutes Kai placed the phone back on the bedside table and snuggled back down under the covers, wrapping an arm around the other male who in his sleep shifted and placed his arm on top of his.

He was going to miss this spooning shit...

The quickest half hour in history passed by and the alarm rang out again.

Kai pulled his arm out from underneath Tyson's and turned to silence the phone, the movement and loss of contact causing the younger male to groan out and roll back over to snuggle back into Kai's side.

"C'mon sleeping beauty we need to get up." He sent down to him.

Nothing.

Tyson just lay there with his arm over him and snuggled into his chest.

Kai cleared his throat.

"Helloo.." He sang out, tapping on his forehead.

Tyson's closed eyes didn't even flicker at the repeated prod of his finger and Kai's eyes narrowed at him.

"Seriously?"

Fair fingers then began to dance all over Tyson's face, jabbing at his forehead, poking at his tanned cheeks, before just straight flicking his nose.

Tyson just wafted his hand away like he was trying swat away a fly.

What was jabbing him?

Prizing his brown eyes open he was met with the culprit and started to instantly jab Kai back in the chest, his arms and his own face.

"What's this? Huh? How do _you_ like it hm?!" He playfully said as he continued to jab him.

Kai chuckled out before grabbing both his hands and restrained him back down on the sheets.

"My next move was a bucket of water so you're lucky you woke up when you did."

Tyson smiled and stretched out his arms after Kai had released them to get up and make a start on getting dressed.

He figured there was no point asking him if he wanted any breakfast as the whole time Kai had been here he'd not had it once.

Getting himself out of bed he made his way over to the door to take himself to the bathroom before turning over his shoulder to Kai.

"We'll get you a coffee at the airport k?" He assured, knowing that that was more than likely on the Russian's mind right now.

Pulling his shirt over his head Kai sent him a smile of thanks before the door closed.

Packing his sleep wear away he then picked up his phone on the bedside table and checked the time before a slight sigh escaped his nose. They needed to leave soon.

Lifting up his duffle bag he rest the strap on his shoulder before pulling along his larger suitcase out the room and down the hall.

Here we go...

* * *

x-x-x

The airport naturally was bustling with people and having already checked in the luggage and grabbed a coffee for Kai there was still time to spare so the two were able to just sit and relax for a little while.

"Oh remember those burgers we had with the multi-coloured bread?"

Kai smiled and nodded in response. Those things were bizarre. Bread should not be any other colour than.. bread colour.

He pulled out his phone to retrieve the photo he'd taken of the four mini burgers, each bun a different colour, red, green, yellow and blue. Madness.

"How about when I kicked your ass at bowling?"

Tyson scoffed. "Whatever! I let you win. Being my guest and all!"

Kai smirked. "Oh yeah, of course, how courteous of you.."

Tyson then snorted as another memory came to mind.

"How about the camping?"

Kai's face dropped.

"Worst. Night. Of my _life."_

Tyson burst out laughing. As much as he loved to camp usually they were _far_ from prepared for that colder than usual night. Oops.

Kai shook his head at him. They could laugh about it now but at the time it was _far_ from amusing...

A thought then came to him.

"Oh hey you might as well have all this." He said pulling out his wallet from his bag and fishing out all the left over yen he had and placed it into Tyson's hand.

"A-Are you sure Kai?" He asked looking to the money and then back at him.

"Yeah course. Isn't like I can spend it in Russia can I?"

Tyson smiled to him.

"Aw thanks.. Here take one of these though."

Kai looked down at the single coin Tyson had just placed into his open palm and a smile appeared on his own lips as he opened up his wallet again.

"Swap you."

Tyson looked over the Russian ruble coin before placing it safely in his pocket.

"I'll treasure it forever."

"Loser.."

Comfortable silence then fell upon the two of them as Kai took another sip of his steaming coffee, his eyes glancing up simultaneously at the digital clock on the flight board's screen.

He really didn't want to utter these next words.. but it was time..

"I need to go.."

"What? No, why?!" Tyson spewed out, frantically turning to the electric screens above them before grabbing onto Kai's arm like he was about to fall off a cliff.

"You have ages, you don't need to leave just yet!"

Kai then gestured over to some glass doors over to the right of them about ten yards away.

"I still have to go through the security and have my hand luggage scanned, who knows how long that'll take."

Tyson's eyes stayed fixed on him, before glancing over to the security section and then back to Kai.

All emotion had drained from his face before his bottom lip started to wobble and his brown eyes began to glisten.

Kai swallowed.

"Don't." He firmly said as he watched the other begin to tear up before him.

That face, the face that for the past two weeks had held a permanent smile was now holding a look he wasn't accustomed to seeing on him.

It didn't suit him at all...

His little bundle of joy had streams of tears now trickling down his cheeks. He could literally see Tyson's heart breaking before his eyes and after a moment broke off his gaze from him; he couldn't take it. Couldn't keep seeing him like that.

"Come on, stop now, it isn't forever." Kai then lightly scolded, taking his thumbs and wiping the younger males eyes. "Acting like I'm dying or something, I can always come back y'know."

Tyson sniffled as he stood there and let Kai wipe his tears, looking up as he did so.

Giving him another sympathetic look Kai pulled him in for a hug and the two stood there holding on to each other.

It wasn't long before Tyson's sobs once again erupted from him but were being muffled by Kai's shoulder, the material feeling slightly damp now against his skin though he didn't mind.

"I'll message you as soon as I land in Moscow okay?" He reassured him in a soft tone.

Tyson nodded into his shoulder before sniffling once more.

After a moment, the two still holding on to each other, Kai pulled away briefly to place a kiss on to Tyson's damp cheek before resting his head back against his.

"I love you.." He quietly said.

"I love you more.." Tyson replied without hesitation.

He'd gotten so used to having Kai here he wasn't sure now how he was going to just go back to how they were before. Back to him just being a picture on a screen, a voice at the other end of the phone.

After another minute or two Kai broke off the embrace before Tyson took a hold of his hands, a look of helplessness still painted on his face.

"Keep me updated as much as you can." He pleaded.

Kai gave him a nod.

"I will.. I promise."

After sharing one final look, crimson broke off from mahogany and Kai turned on his heel, the fair fingers that were intertwined with tanned ones loosening their grip and losing all contact.

Tyson choked as he brought his arms in close around himself and watched as his old captain walked through the line and made his way to the security section.

Taking a glance back over to where he was once stood Kai saw that Tyson hadn't moved. His arms still wrapped around himself, his eyes clearly beginning to fill up once more as they stayed fixed on him.

Forcing a smile to him, Kai's expression stayed soft as he sent him over a casual two finger salute before lightly shaking his head and mouthing to him, '_Don't cry.'_

Tyson nodded to him, desperately trying to return his smile though a lone tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.

Seeing it, Kai almost instantly turned back around and took out his passport from his duffle bag along with his boarding pass; his eyes vacantly scanning over the printed information trying to just focus on something, trying to rid the image he'd just seen of his best friend.

_Fuck_, that hurt.

He never usually cared much for those who publicly expressed such raw emotion but being the cause of such upset was making him feel awful.

He needed to concentrate on something else quickly as the hollow feeling in his heart was starting to get to him.

As much as he tried to distract himself he couldn't stop seeing Tyson just stood there heartbroken. He'd never had anyone care so much for him before that his simple departure would cause so much internal pain.

He knew that when Tyson said he loved him, it wasn't just three empty words, he said them because he truly did.

It was then that his own chest heaved in on him, and the information on the piece of card in his hand became blurry.

He lifted his gaze over at the security guards checking boarding passes for the several people lined up in front of him, completely aware that Tyson's eyes would still be on his back at this stage.

'_Pull yourself together, for fucks sake.' _Kai scolded himself as he bit onto his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

Fanning himself a little with his boarding pass he blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape and swallowed down that god awful tight feeling sitting in his throat.

Like _hell_ was he going to let Tyson's last look of him be a sad one. That would just upset him more.

No, he had to be strong. Be that tough figure the kid had always viewed him as.

Once he'd composed himself, and before he knew he'd be out of Tyson's sight entirely, he handed his passport to one of the members of staff and turned back around to face him before sending him a nod; feet itching to just run straight back and hold him again but he couldn't.

Tyson sent back a light wave, and once he'd got his passport given back to him, he headed right to the luggage scanner and switching on his internal auto pilot.

'_Until next time.'_

* * *

A/N: I then almost zombie like wandered around the duty free shops, which usually provide me with some solace though given the circumstances didn't do anything.

The woman desperately trying to sell me some perfume handing me tester after tester was a distraction for a little bit but then she just started to piss me off so I truly went into Hiwatari mode and walked off. Scarf flowing behind and everything.

I then just sat, stared at the floor, and then got something in my eye. Both eyes..for a minute or so. Then got out my laptop and started writing all this!

So that's it!

Hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
